


just meant to smile

by koschei_the_deathless



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Legally Blonde Fusion, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Legally Blonde, M/M, chan is a bit of a jerk im really sorry but someone had to be warner, i just wanted to write hwang hyunjin as elle woods, no former knowledge of legally blonde is required, why do all my seungjin aus have legal drama? idk but im still not a lawyer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koschei_the_deathless/pseuds/koschei_the_deathless
Summary: this is literally just a skz legally blonde au‘Seungmin stares at him. “I think you need to get to work,” he says, jabbing a finger at Hyunjin’s chest. “Studying. Heard of it?”“But studying is boring,” whines Hyunjin. “Why should I waste my time?”Seungmin shakes his head in exasperation, grabbing Hyunjin’s shoulder. “Because there’s something you want, Hwang Hyunjin, and a nice outfit isn’t going to win a case. You got in here, and thats a chance that most people don’t have. You’re so fucking close, but you have to work for what you want.”’
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Past Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, kind of chan/changbin? just for a little bit though
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi thanks for clicking on this mess i started it a while ago but i decided to come back to it so  
> listen hyunjin as elle is everything  
> also seungmin as emmett  
> anyway please enjoy  
> teen rating is just for language

Hyunjin paces the room, running his fingers through his hair. “Felix, I’m freaking the fuck out,” he says, turning to his friend. “What an I supposed to wear? Do you think he’ll propose?”

“Slow down, Jin,” Felix urges. “But you’ve been dating for three years, so yeah, I think he’s going to propose. Why else would he invite to to a fancy dinner?”

“But, I mean... we’re still young, right? What if he wants to take it slow?” Hyunjin falls down on his bed, groaning into the pillow. “What do I do?”

“Just be yourself,” Felix suggests, placing a comforting hand on his back. “If he wanted to take it slow I wouldn’t hear you having sex with him from across the fucking frat house. And you should wear that white shirt with the lace cutout. It makes your shoulders look sexy.”

Hyunjin manages a giggle, reaching up to hug his friend. “I don’t know what I’s do without you, Lix.” 

He takes Felix’s outfit suggestion, pairing it with a pair of a black slacks. 

Felix hums. “It’s cute, but it’s not you. Needs some color or accessories or something.”

Hyunjin’s dog, Kkami barks, as if agreeing with Felix. 

“Screw this,” Felix says. “This has to be perfect. The occasion is too important to just settle. We’re going to the mall.”

“This is a disaster,” Hyunjin whines to himself. “Chan will never propose if I look like this.”

“Oh my god,” one of the shop employees says a bit to loudly. “That pretty boy in dressing room four is so obnoxious. He’s tall and thin, he’ll look good in anything.” 

Hyunjin huffs upon hearing them. He wishes that someone— anyone would look at him and see something other than an airhead pretty boy.

“Hyunjin!” Felix squeals. “I found something perfect, okay? Trust me.” He dresses Hyunjin in a soft pink sweater and leather jacket, clapping his hand once he’s done. “Yes! I was right, you look adorable. Irresistible. My job here is done. Now go get your mans.”

Hyunjin hugs him. “You’re my best friend, Lixie. If I get married, you’re my best man.”

“I better be.”

“Wait, when is Chan coming to pick you up?”

“Six,” Hyunjin tells him. “Why?”

“Hyunjinnie, it’s 5:30.”

“Holy shit.”

But, miraculously, Hyunjin manages to be ready by the time Chan arrives at the frat house at precisely 6:03.

“You’re late,” Hyunjin pouts. 

Chan pulls him into a kiss. “Sorry, baby. Traffic.” He looks over Hyunjin, who shifted his weight nervously, desperate for Chan’s approval. 

“You look good,” Chan tells him. “Really good, princess.”

“You think so?” Hyunjin replies. “You’re as handsome as ever,” he says, relishing the feeling of Chan’s strong hands on his waist. 

Chan gives him another peck. “Let’s go then?” He holds Hyunjin’s hand, leading him to the car, and Hyunjin can’t stop fidgeting in a muddle of nervousness and excitement. 

The restaurant is romantic— candle lit— Chan orders champagne, but Hyunjin isn’t old enough to drink so he settles for water. It’s really a shame, he thinks, because champagne would be so much more romantic, but he’ll have to make the best of it. There are worse things. It’s still perfect. 

“Chan-hyung,” he says with a smile once they’ve finished eating. “Thanks for taking me out here. It was perfect.”

“No,” Chan says. “You’re perfect, Hyunjinnie.”

Hyunjin blushes, concealing a tiny smile. “Yeah?”

“Everyone dreams of having a boy that looks like you.” He reaches forward to caress Hyunjin’s cheek, and Hyunjin finds himself leaning into the touch. “And you’ve made me so happy, just having fun and fooling around, but I need to get serious.I have so many dreams, Hyunjinnie, and I want to take initiative before I lose my chance.”

Hyunjin feels sweaty. Is this it? Are they going to get married and have a beautiful wedding and live happily ever after?

“I have my future all planned out, princess. I want to be a lawyer— a senator— and I’ve been thinking about where you fit in. I’ve been thinking about this for a while, and, Hyunjin, I think you and I...”

This is it. This is fucking—

“Hyunjin, I think we should break up,” Chan says. 

“I—“ Hyunjin stands, but stops as his brain processes Chan’s words. “I’m sorry, what?” He stares at Chan for an uncomfortably long time, feeling empty as Chan’s hand slips from his face. “You’re breaking up with me?” He asks, voice broken. “But I... I thought... You were supposed to propose to me.” He feels tears welling up. “I’m not good enough?”

“No, princess- ah! Hyunjin,” he corrects quickly. “Listen, you’re wonderful, but you’re... you’re not what I’m looking for. You’re not... serious.” He rambles on. “I mean, you’re really pretty, and you give great blowjobs, but if I want to be a politician,I need a boy who doesn’t wear pastel pink and make flower crowns— someone who wants a degree in law, and not...” he gestures helplessly. “Fashion merchandising.”

“Channie-hyung, I—“

“Hyunjin, my family has really high expectations for me. I can’t just let them down.”

“Hyung, I’m from Vegas. My family owns a corporation! How is that not good enough? I’m not serious? What is that supposed to mean?” Hyunjin asks, bursting into tears. 

“Princess—”

“Agh, nevermind,” Hyunjin sobs into his hands. “I don’t want to hear it. I don’t fit into your fancy new life at Harvard? I’m tacky and girly and just a dumb pretty boy? I’m not serious?” He stands up. “I know one thing, Hyung, and it’s that am  seriously in love with you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Felix knocks gently on the door to Hyunjin’ room. “Jinnie?” He says softly. “It’s been two weeks. Are you sure you don’t just want to talk and... move on?”

Hyunjin opens the door, draping himself over Felix. “I can’t just ‘move on’, Lix. I love him.”

Felix pats his shoulder. “I brought you more fashion magazines?” He offers. 

Hyunjin sighs. “Thank you. But I think it will take more than this to get over hyung.”

“No more retail therapy,” Felix warns. You still haven’t worn that Comme des Garçons blazer even once.”

Hyunjin sighs, thinks for a moment, then covers his mouth, standing up straight. “Felix, I just had the most brilliant idea.”

“Should I be worried?” Felix asks skeptically. 

Hyunjin igores him. “Okay, hear me out. I go to Harvard, anc then he’ll see me and be like, ‘oh my god, Hyunjin?’ And then I show him that I’m more than a pretty face, and I’m more than qualified to be his boyfriend, and he’ll be begging to have me back. Isn’t it genius?”

“Yeah,” Felix starts slowly. “But think this through. Harvard, Hyunjin? First, you have to get in.”

Hyunjin pouts. “I have a 4.0 average.”

“In fashion merchandising,” Felix reminds him. “And you need at least 175 on the LSAT. You’re amazing, and I think you can do anything you put your mind to, but maybe this is going a bit to far to chase after your ex.”

Hyunjin lifts his chin. “I’ve made up my mind.”

Felix just grimaces. “Then you’d better start studying, Jinnie. It’s not going to be easy, but I’ll support you. Your parents are going to be the bigger problem.”

...

Hyunjin knocks tentatively on the door to his parents house with Felix by his side simply for moral support. The door opens and their housekeeper stares out at him. “Hyunjin? What are you doing here?” 

Hyunjin gives he a sheepish smile. “I need to talk to my parents. Are they outside?”

“Yes, by the pool.”

Hyunjin kisses her cheek. “Thank you!” He pushes past her, going into the backyard where his parents are sitting by the pool.”

“Hyunjinnie!” his mom says when she sees him. “My baby, what are you doing here? How’s school?”

“Well, actually, that’s what I wanted to talk about,” Hyunjin admits. He looks at his dad with a pleading expression. “I want to go to law school.”

His father stares at him. “Law school, Jinnie?”

Hyunjin nods with determination. “Yes, Dad. Law school.”

“But why?” He sputters. “Law school is for boring, ugly, serious people.”

“Yes,” his mother puts in, reaching up to poke his nose. “And you are none of those things, darling.”

Hyunjin’s face falls. “You think I’m not serious?”

“That’s not what I meant,” his dad promises. “I just don’t understand. You’ve never wanted to be a lawyer, and that’s a lot of money to spend on something you’re doing just for fun.”

“Just stay here, darling,” his mother coaxes. “You can be a model or an actor and live in a nice house... We’ll buy you all the clothes you want, baby.”

“The east coast is different,” his father tells him. There’s no film studios! No valet parking! What’s out there that you can’t get right here?”

“Love,” Hyunjin sighs. “You know what it’s like to be in love, right? Of course you do— you’re married. I need to win back his love, and the only way to do that is to go to law school!” He cries, sobbing into his mother’s shoulder. “I can live with no valet parking, but I can’t live without hyung! That’s why I can’t just give up like this!”

His father sighs. “I’ll pay tuition if you get accepted.”

...

“I want to go to the party too,” Hyunjin whines from where he’s slumped over the desk. “Why do iI have to stay here and take practice tests?”

“Because you want to get into Harvard,” Felix reminds him. “The real question is why I’m staying with you. Now, get back to work, you only have 15 minutes left to finish.”

“Stop,” Felix says, looking down at his stop watch. 

Hyunjin sighs, slumping over the table, handing Felix the paper. 

Felix takes it and looks over the answers, marking in red pen before giving it back. “132 won’t get you into Harvard, Hyunjinnie. Try again.”

“Why is getting into law school so hard?” Hyunjin whines. 

“If it was easy, everyone would do it.”

“Let me try again,” Hyunjin pleads. “I’ll do better.”

“130?” Hyunjin cries. “How is it worse.”

“You haven’t been sleeping, Hyunjinnie,” Felix points out. “I think you’ll improve with some rest.”

“But I can still—“

“Hyunjin, sleep.”

...

“151! See, Hyunjin? What did I tell you?”

Hyunjin bangs his head against the desk. “It’s still not good enough. Not by a long shot. I’m so fucking stupid, Felix. Why am I stupid?”

“You’re not stupid, Jin. You’re learning. You’re improving.” 

“It doesn’t feel like it. Chan will never want me back at this rate.”

“Don’t say that, Hyunjinnie.”

Hyunjin closes his mouth. He feels useless, and he thinks for a horrible moment that maybe Chan was right. He’s not serious. No, he tells himself. He will get a 175 on the LSAT or die trying, even if the latter seems more plausible in the current moment.

...

“176!” Hyunjin shrieks, clinging tightly to Felix. “I did it, Lix! I finally did it!” He stops. “Do you think they’ll accept me?”

Felix pats his back. “They better.”

“B- but what if they don’t? Or what if I get in and Chan-hyung still doesn’t want me?”

“Then Chan can go fuck himself.”

“But I don’t want him to fuck himself,” Hyunjin whines. “I want him to fuck  me. ”

“Well, no matter what happens, this is still a cause for celebration. Let’s go shopping.”

“I—“

“Sorry, let me rephrase.” Felix clears his throat. “Get in, loser, we’re going shopping.”

Hyunjin smiles. “Well, I can’t say ‘no’ to that.”


	3. Chapter 3

“I can’t read it!” Hyunjin cries, holding the letter that decides his future tightly in his hand. “Felix, please!” He’s shaking violently with anticipation. “I don’t even want to know.”

Felix sighs, takes the letter, and opens it up like it’s no big deal. He stares at it for a long time, and Hyunjin stares at him until Felix looks up with a very serious expression and says, “Hyunjin.”

“Y-yeah?” Hyunjin stutters pathetically.

Felix’s face breaks into a grin. “You’re going to Harvard, Jinnie!”

“No,” Hyunjin says.

“Yes!” Felix squeals. “I knew you could do it! I’m such a proud best friend!”

“Oh my god,” Hyunjin says.

Having to move to a place without Felix, or anyone he knows, for that matter, is terrifying for Hyunjin. He starts to doubt himself. What if he’s just not cut out for law school? What if he’s not smart enough.

“No,” he tells himself out loud. “You got in here. You’re just as qualified as Chan and everyone else.”

His only consolation is that Boston has nice shopping malls.

His orientation is led by some boy with mousy hair and round glasses, wearing a corduroy jacket. He looks, plainly, like a nerd. Hyunjin wonders if he’s expected to be like this guy.

“I’m Kim Seungmin,” the boy says.

He’s kind of cute, Hyunjin thinks. In an innocent sort of way. 

“I know how hard you’ve all worked to be here,” Seungmin continues. “So I congratulate you all on your admission. Why doesn’t everyone go around and say something about themselves?”

The rest of Hyunjin’s orientation groups seems to be composed of entitled assholes who like to brag about all the awards they received. Only Lee Chaeryoung, the girl standing next to Hyunjin, seems like a nice person.

“I’m Chaeryoung,” she says shyly. “I’m really honored to be here.”

“I love your earrings,” Hyunjin tells her.

She looks at him with a tentative smile. “Thank you! They’re made of recycled plastic as part of my campaign to reduce waste.”

Seungmin looks at Hyunjin. His eyes are kind, but the look on his face says that he has a very low tolerance for bullshit. “And what’s your name?”

“I’m Hyunjin,” he says, flashing his most charming smile.

“And why are you here at Harvard, Hyunjin?”

“Are you saying I shouldn’t be here?” Hyunjin asks him.

“I didn’t say that,” Seungmin says stiffly.

“Say,” Hyunjin says. “Do you know where I can find Introduction to Criminal Law with Professor Kim?” he pauses. “And Bang Christopher Chan?”

Seungmin looks at him strangely before pointing, his lips pressed together. “Over there.” 

Hyunjin spots Chan then, and he pats Seungmin’s shoulder. “Thanks for your help.” He takes off towards the building he saw Chan enter.

Seungmin looks after him, shaking his head. “What a weirdo.”

So maybe Hyunjin isn’t dressed like your stereotypical lawyer. So maybe he’s wearing ripped skinny jeans, a silk shirt, and a fluffy sweater on top, looking more ready for the runway than a lecture, but even that doesn’t account for the pure shock in the incredulous look Chan gives him.

“Hyunjin?” he asks.

“Oh, my god, Channie-hyung!” Hyunjin says with a smile. “I forgot you go here! What a coincidence!”

Chan clearly does not buy it. “Hyunjin, what are you doing here?” Chan asks. 

“I go here,” Hyunjin tells him proudly.

Someone taps Hyunjin’s shoulder. “I forgot to give you this, Hwang Hyunjin,” Seungmin says, passing Hyunjin a manila folder.

“What’s this?” Hyunjin asks. “A social agenda?”

Seungmin’s eyes harden. “It’s your academic roster,” he corrects. “If you’re not going to take this seriously, go home and give your spot to someone who wants it.”

“Oh, I’m taking it very seriously,” Hyunjin promises him. He takes the folder and goes to sit down.

“Who is that?” he asks Chan.

Chan sighs. “My ex-boyfriend. Never thought I’d see him here. Last thing I knew, he was majoring in fashion merchandising.”

Hyunjin notices someone staring at him. His observer has a dark bowl cut and a short sleeve button up over a black t-shirt. The boy just raises an eyebrow at Hyunjin. “Pink?” he asks, clearly judging Hyunjin’s choice of shirt color and hair dye.

Hyunjin sends him back a flashy grin. “It’s my signature color,” he says matter of factly.

“So I see,” says bowl cut boy. 

“Hwang Hyunjin,” Hyunjin introduces himself. “You are?”

“Seo Changbin.” He puts his hands in his pockets, adopting a lazy posture until Bang Chan walks up to him, putting an arm around his shoulders.

Hyunjin feels jealousy curl in his gut.

“Binnie,” Chan says. “Let’s sit down.”

Hyunjin would punch Chan in the face if he we’ren’t so worried about ruining a beautiful work of art.

Just then, the door opens and a tall man walks in, wasting no time introducing himself. “Rule number one,” he says with a confident voice.“Anything you say can and will be used against you. Understood? I know that maybe one or two of you at most will turn out to be decent lawyers, but don’t think I’ll go easy on you. As a potential lawyer, you need to be out for blood. It doesn’t matter who’s right and wrong. If you’re offered a job, don’t be lazy about it.” He looks at Chaeryoung, who is sitting in front of Hyunjin. “Question: say theres a famous mafia hit man. He kills an innocent grandmother and her five cats, then drives away. Do you take the case?”

“Yes?” Chaeryoung says. “I mean, there are much worse men—”

Professor Kim chuckles. “You lesbians think you’re so tough.”

“Sir!” Chaeryoung says, clearly flustered.

“Wrong!” Professor Kim shouts at her. “Don’t let your emotions show! You can’t argue when you’re flustered and angry to the point where you’re inarticulate!” He looks up at Hyunjin. “You! Please summarize the case of US v. Lopez from the assigned reading?”

Hyunjin puts on his best innocent smile. “Who assigns reading for the first day of class?” he manages an awkward laugh.

Professor Kim glares. “You certainly have guts, Mr. Hwang.”

“Thank you?” Hyunjin says, his voice uncertain.

Professor Kim looks away from him. “Mr. Seo?”

“Yes, professor?” says Seo Changbin, raising his hand.

“If you were teaching this class, as a man with a prestigious reputation and a billion dollar law firm, what would you do with a student who doesn’t seem to care?”

Hyunjin glances over at Changbin.

Changbin looks Hyunjin dead in the eye as he tells Professor Kim, “Throw him out.”

Professor Kim smiles, turning back to Hyunjin. “You heard your classmate.” He motions towards the door. “And if you decide to come back, Mr. Hwang, please be ready to learn.”

Hyunjin is standing in the hallway contemplating all his life decisions when he hears someone call his name.

“Hwang Hyunjin.”

He turns to look, taking in the sight of Kim Seungmin with his wire-rimmed glasses and worn leather satchel. 

“Listen,” Seungmin says. “Don’t feel to bad. I got kicked out of class once too.”

“You?” Hyunjin asks incredulously.

Seungmin gives him a tiny ghost of a smile. “It’s a horrible feeling, I know, but it will pass.”

“But how do I talk to Chan if I’m not in class with him?”

Seungmin’s smile disappears. “Come back tomorrow, and make sure you’ve done your reading this time.”

Hyunjin finds Changbin later that day, and with a burst of courage, decides to confront him about what happened in class. “Why would you kick me out?” He asks Changbin. “Are you trying to make me look bad?”

“You made yourself look bad,” Changbin snaps. “Why don’t you try opening a law book sometime? Though, you probably wouldn’t be able to get through it. They don’t have any pictures.”

Hyunjin curls his fists, but relaxes quickly. “I guess—”

“Binnie!” someone interrupts.

It doesn’t take Hyunjin more than 0.5 seconds to realize that ‘someone’ is Chan.

“Chan-hyung!” Hyunjin says. “Why are you with Changbin?”

“He’s my boyfriend,” Changbin says simply. “Hyung, let’s go.”

“Boyfriend?” Hyunjin repeats. “But Channie-hyung, I—”

“Hyunjin,” Chan says harshly. 

Hyunjin goes back to his room to call Felix.


	4. Chapter 4

“What do you mean he has a new boyfriend?” Felix asks. “What a player. How could he find a better boyfriend than you?”

“I know, right?” Hyunjin says. “It’s some grumpy, entitled asshole named Seo Changbin. He has a  bowl cut , Felix. I got beaten by a man with a bowl cut!” He looks in the mirror at his own reflection: his pastel pink hair and coral colored lipgloss. “I guess that’s the kind of guy Channie-hyung wants.”

“Jin—”

“Felix, I think I need a makeover.”

“Hyunjin, please think this through. You—”

“What has being pretty gotten me, Felix? Nothing! I need to show hyung that I’m more than that. Don’t you get it?”

“No, I don’t get it. Don’t lose yourself, Jinnie. I know it’s hard now, but—”

“Sorry, Felix. I have to go.”

“Hyunjin, if you get a bowl cut...”

“Oh, Please. I’m not that stupid,” Hyunjin says. “Trust me on this one.”

“You want me to dye your hair black?” asks the hairdresser incredulously. “Why? I like the pink.” He looks at Hyunjin. “Is there something else going on that made you want this?” He pulls up a chair to sit down next to Hyunjin. “Spill the tea. Professional self-proclaimed therapist Han Jisung at your service.” He grins.

Hyunjin finds himself smiling back.

“So are you going to tell me or not?”

Hyunjin sniffs. “Okay. Well... I came here for law school, but apparently no one can take me seriously because I look like an airhead pretty boy. So I need a new hairstyle. Something that looks professional. So Channie-hyung will realize that I’m serious.”

“Relationship troubles? Honey, I must tell you that love is the number one reason behind all bad hair decisions,” Jisung says, matter of factly. 

“His new boyfriend is a grumpy guy with a bowl cut!” Hyunjin cries, holding his head in his hands. 

“Okay, that’s bad,” Jisung admits. “But I refuse to let a nice face go to waste with a bad haircut. I’m not giving you a bowl cut.”

“But I need—”

“Can you trust me?” Jisung asks. “I can make you look serious  and hot.”

Hyunjin lets out a soft chuckle. “Okay.” 

When Jisung is done, Hyunjin’s hair is black with the ends tickling the back of his neck.

“You look nice with bangs,” Jisung compliments.

“Thanks,” Hyunjin smiles. 

Jisung gives him a thumbs up. “Knock ‘em dead, Hwang.”

Hyunjin keeps that initial confidence with him for about five minutes, but it all falls when he sees Chan with Changbin on his way back to the dorms. “Channie-hyung,” he says with a forced smile.

Chan stares at him. “Princess, your hair!”

Changbin coughs loudly. 

“Oh,” Chan says awkwardly. “I mean, uh, Hyunjin. You cut your hair.”

“I did,” Hyunjin says. “Do I look more  serious now?”

“Hyunjin, your haircut isn’t going to change—”

“To change  what ?” Hyunjin snaps. “I got into this school too, Chan. We’re studying law together. Maybe—”

“Jin, I’m applying for Professor Kim’s internship, the one you might have heard about if you didn’t get kicked out of class. You don’t have a chance. You need to ace his course if you want a successful career.”

“You won’t even make it through the semester,” Changbin tells him. “You’ll never be a lawyer, pretty boy. Go be a model or an actor or something that doesn’t require more brains than you possess.”

“You’re wrong,” Hyunjin says, but his voice cracks. He pushes past Changbin. He doesn’t even make it back to the dorms before he can’t hold back the tears anymore, so he sits on a bench and cries, wiping his face with his sleeves. He can’t even look up when someone sits beside him.

“Hwang Hyunjin?” a voice asks.

Hyunjin looks up. “Just leave me alone,” he tells Seungmin.

Seungmin folds his hands in his lap. “You were so confident earlier. What happened to you?”

Hyunjin sobs. “I hate myself. I wish that I were dead. You were right all along. I don’t deserve this spot. I’m  stupid ! I’ll never be anything—”

“Wait,” Seungmin says. “Hwang Hyunjin, I... I think I was wrong when I said that.”

Hyunjin stands up. “No. You were right about me, and so was Chan, and so was Changbin. I guess I never really wanted to be a lawyer. I just wanted to feel like I was worth something. I wanted so badly that I was willing to delude myself.”

“We’re the same,” Seungmin says. “Well, not exactly, but I know how you feel.” He grabs onto Hyunjin’s sleeve, pulling him to sit back down. “My family was never really rich. I always had second-hand clothes and taped together glasses. Kids bullied me all the time. ‘Nerd’, ‘four-eyes’, ‘loser’, those kinds of things. I decided that I didn’t want to be like my parents. I wanted to make something of myself, so I studied my ass off and got into school, but now I'm in debt, and Professer Kim still thinks I'm a failure, so... I guess what I'm trying to say... I don't even know what I'm trying to say. I've worked hard all my life, and I don't know what it's like to be you: handed everything you can ask for, naive and a little entitled, but I don't think your a bad person. Maybe we can learn from each other, Hwang Hyunjin. You need some motivation to work, and I only wish I had your confidence.”

“I’m not confident,” Hyunjin says. “Unless you want fashion advice, I can’t help you.”

“You’re... brave,” Seungmin says. “I know people say you’re not cut out for this, but I think that the fact that you stay here regardless is part of what makes you qualified.”

Hyunjin sniffs. “I didn’t expect you to be so nice. You’re always frowning. I think you just need to develop a sense of fun.”

Seungmin stares at him. “And I think you need to get to work,” he says, jabbing a finger at Hyunjin’s chest. “Studying. Heard of it?”

“But studying is boring,” whines Hyunjin. “Why should I waste my time?”

Seungmin shakes his head in exasperation, grabbing Hyunjin’s shoulder. “Because there’s something you want, Hwang Hyunjin, and a nice outfit isn’t going to win a case. You got in here, and thats a chance that most people don’t have. You’re so  fucking close, but you have to work for what you want.”

Hyunjin lets that sink in. “I didn’t know you knew how to swear.”

Seungmin flushes. “That’s not the point.”

Hyunjin’s expression hardens. “You know what? You’re right.” He pauses. “Do you want to come to my apartment?”

“Well—”

Hyunjin stops him. “Before you say no, I have a dog.”

Seungmin laughs. “You didn’t have to bribe me with your dog. I don’t hate you.”

Hyunjin grins at him, and Seungmin feels his heart flutter.

He follows Hyunjin up to his room. “You seriously have an apartment? Must be nice to be rich.”

Hyunjin ignores him. “This is Kkami,” he says, scooping his dog up in his arms, and kissing the top of its head. “He’s the love of my life, and we watch Gossip Girl together. It’s his favorite show.” He sets Kkami down on his bed. “Um... Make yourself at home?”

Seungmin looks around the room until his eyes land on a desk that is covered in fashion magazines and jewelry. “Hyunjin,” he says. “Do you even own any law books?”

“Yes,” Hyunjin says defensively. “They’re...” he looks helplessly around the room. “They’re here somewhere.” He tries to play it off with a smile, but Seungmin looks unamused.

“Why don’t you get rid of some of these useless magazines and make some room for books?” He picks up an issue of Vogue and drops it into the trash.

“What—?” Hyunjin starts. 

“Maybe instead of focusing on your hair, you should work on improving what’s inside your head.”

“But—“

“Are you angry?” Seungmin asks, an unfamiliar mischievous hint to his smile. “Good. Get angry, Hwang Hyunjin. Maybe that will give you the motivation you need.” He grabs Hyunjin by the shoulders, and the taller boy feels himself flushing.

Seungmin steps back, adjusting his glasses. “Sorry. Maybe I was too harsh.”

“It’s alright,” Hyunjin says, slightly breathless.

Seungmin clears his throat awkwardly. “I should go study. I have a project...” The situation suddenly feels to intimate for him too handle. But, no, Seungmin tells himself. He shouldn’t feel like this. Hyunjin likes Chan. Everyone knows that. Hyunjin is tall and gorgeous and worlds out of Seungmin’s league. “Good luck studying, Hwang Hyunjin,” he says. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i just realized i posted the last chapter twice oops... it has been fixed now but none of the actual content has been changed, so there’s no need to reread it

They go to a cafe the next day, Seungmin quizzing Hyunjin with flash cards he made the night before. 

Hyunjin takes a sip of his coffee. “Malum prohibitum? It’s... uh... a... uh...”

Seungmin sighs, and starts to read, “An act pro—“

“An act prohibited by law,” Hyunjin interrupts. “Like j-walking.”

A tiny smile flashes across Seungmin’s face. “And malum in se?”

“An action that is evil in itself. Like wearing white shoes after Labor Day. Or like... murder.”

“I think your priorities are a bit out of whack,” Seungmin comments, but he laughs nonetheless. He takes a sip of his chai latte. 

“Have you ever tried contacts?” Hyunjin asks out of nowhere.

“Yes,” Seungmin says, still looking at the flash cards. “They’re itchy. And I think my glasses complete my nerd aesthetic, don’t you?”

Hyunjin sighs. “You’re too wholesome to be a lawyer.”

“What?”

“Not that you’re not qualified!” Hyunjin clarifies quickly. “Because you are. You’re so smart and hardworking, I just...” He gestures at Seungmin’s lilac colored jumper. “You look like a nice person.”

“So you think I can’t be intimidating?” Seungmin asks. He looks up over the tops of his glasses. “Look at yourself, Hwang Hyunjin.”

“If you’re going to tell me that pink isn’t a manly color, you can take that comment and shove it up your—“

“You have cookie crumbs on your face,” Seungmin deadpans. “Russell v. Sullivan?”

“Minnie! Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I just did tell you. Wait, what did you just call me?”

Hyunjin grins. “Short for Seungminnie. Since we’re friends now.”

“I hate it,” Seungmin says. 

“Too late!” Hyunjin cackles. “Minnie, do you want to come back to my room? I think Kkami misses you.”

“Your room is distracting.”

Hyunjin pouts, but says nothing.

“Russell v. Sullivan,” Seungmin repeats. “You can do this.”

They become the most unlikely of friends, and Hyunjin knows that it reflects on Seungmin’s reputation, but Seungmin never stops talking to him, so Hyunjin sticks to him like a magnet, initiating platonic affection at every chance.

“You’re so clingy,” Seungmin tells him when Hyunjin tries to hug him while they’re sitting on Hyunjin’s bed in the middle of a flash card session. “It’s not like I’m going anywhere.”

“Are you going home for Winter break?” Hyunjin asks him. Finals are only two weeks away, so Hyunjin is steadying rigorously, falling asleep at his desk half the nights. 

“No,” Seungmin says. “I have to work. The problem is figuring out where to stay while they close the dorms.”

“You can stay here,” Hyunjin blurts out. “There’s enough space.”

“ You’re  not going home?” Seungmin wonders, sounding surprised.

Hyunjin shrugs. “If I went home without making any progress here, I’d be a disappointment. I’m too scared to face my parents like this,” he admits. “My dad will be angry with me for wasting his money on something I’m not even good at.”

“I understand,” Seungmin murmurs, his voice small.

Finals pass without much incident, and soon enough, Hyunjin is wishing Chan a safe flight home after their final for Professor Kim’s class.

“I’ll see you next semester, Channie-hyung,” he says with a wave. “Say ‘hi’ to Berry for me!”

Chan’s eyes have a strange softness to them when he looks back at Hyunjin. “I will,” he says. “Merry Christmas, Hyunjin. Changbin and I have to go to catch our flight, but I’m glad that you found a new person to make you happy.”

Hyunjin blinks. “What?”

“Kim Seungmin,” Chan clarifies.

Hyunjin laughs, pushing Chan’s shoulder gently. “I’m not dating Seungminnie! He’s just a friend. That would be weird.”

“But you’re always together. I see you at the cafe on your dates—“

“We study together,” Hyunjin says. “They’re not dates.”

“Study?” Chan repeats. “You?”

Hyunjin’s smile falls. “I... I’ll see you.” He takes a step back. He goes back the two blocks to his apartment, where Seungmin is waiting 

“What’s wrong?” Seungmin asks immediately upon seeing Hyunjin’s face.

Hyunjin swallows. “Chan thought I was dating  you ,” he says, his voice shaking. “And I told him that it wasn’t like that, that dating you would be weird since we just study, and he acted like I was incapable of studying.” 

“I’m sorry,” Seungmin says, ignoring the dull ache in his chest. “Do you want to take a coffee break? Studying is important, but you’ve been working hard and you just finished finals. We could watch a movie or something.”

Hyunjin steps forward and hugs him. “I love you, Minnie. You’re the best.”

The door opens suddenly and a familiar voice says, “Hyunjin, I forgot to ask you—“

Hyunjin pushes Seungmin away and stumbles back a few steps. “Channie-hyung! What are you...?”

“I got you something,” Chan says. “Um, for the holidays.” He holds out a wrapped package. “From me and Changbin. I didn’t mean to interrupt...”

“You didn’t,” Hyunjin interrupts quickly, a dreamy expression on his face. He looks at the package in his hand, opening the paper to reveal ‘Law for Dummies’. Hyunjin’s face falls. 

Seungmin takes Chan out of the apartment, so Hyunjin can’t hear. “You’re an asshole, Chan,” Seungmin tells him. “Hyunjin is smart, and hard working. How dare you criticize him like that? Don’t you know how much he cares about your opinion?”

Chan shrugs. “Just because you’re in love with him—“

“I’m not!”

“You are,” Chan says, his tone final. He pats Seungmin’s cheek.

Seungmin flushes. “I... Even if you don’t like him, you can’t deny that he is qualified to be here.”

“I know Hyunjin,” Chan says. “All he cares about is getting what he wants. He wants someone to kiss him and pamper him and treat him like a princess. That’s not you. He doesn’t want you.”

“I know that,” Seungmin says. “That doesn’t mean I can’t help him.” He turns and goes back inside, slamming the door in Chan’s face.

“Minnie,” Hyunjin says.

“Hyunjin,” Seungmin respond. “I—“

Hyunjin hands him the book. “I’m so stupid.”

“You’re not stupid.”

“Then what am I?”

“Hyunjin,” Seungmin says. “I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, but every time you see Chan, your IQ drops like, one hundred points. Maybe that’s the real problem.”

“Don’t be silly, Minnie.”

“Hyunjin, I am dead serious.”

“Well, you’ve never been in love, Minnie. You wouldn’t understand how I feel. And if you did fall in love with someone, you’re kind and smart and handsome, and you could have anyone you wanted. Maybe we’re not all so lucky.”

Seungmin swallows the lump in his throat. “That’s very kind of you to say, but I’m afraid it’s not true.” He takes slow, deep breaths because he can’t let himself cry in front of Hyunjin. That would be mortifying. “No one has ever loved me, Hyunjin. Why can’t you see how lucky you are?”

Hyunjin takes in a small gasp. “Minnie, I didn’t—“  
”It’s okay,” Seungmin promises him. He puts his hands in the pockets of his sweatshirt. “How about that coffee?”

Hyunjin bites his lip. “That sounds nice.”

Instead of going out, Hyunjin boils a kettle of water on the stove.

“You don’t have a coffee maker?” Seungmin asks.

“I have a french press,” Hyunjin tells him. “I also bout some tea, since you’re over here so often. It’s in the cabinet. I wasn’t sure what you like, so I bought a couple different ones.”

Seungmin opens the cabinet, surprised to see five different boxes of tea, which seems excessive seeing as Hyunjin himself doesn’t even drink tea. “This—“ he starts.

“Oh, do you not like any of them?” Hyunjin says worriedly. “I’ll go back to the store tomorrow. For now—“

“No,” Seungmin says. “It’s great. I... no one has thought about me like this before.”

Hyunjin looks at him. “You don’t have many friends, do you?” he asks. “I should introduce you to Jisung. Oh, I told Felix I’d call, so you can meet him too. For now, just grab a mug and I’ll pour you some water. Do you want to pick a movie? I have Netflix so you can just look through—“

“Hyunjin,” Seungmin says. “Thank you.”

Hyunjin pours water for Seungmin’s tea before going to make his own coffee. “For what, Minnie? I’m not so incompetent that I don’t know how to make tea.”

“Thank you for being kind.”

They watch Clueless because Seungmin has never seen it and Hyunjin thinks that’s a tragedy.

Hyunjin offers to share the bed, but Seungmin insists on taking the couch. He knows that he probably would be able to get any sleep if he was sharing a bed with Hyunjin.

“If you need anything, you can wake me up,” Hyunjin says. “Don’t hesitate to ask.”

“I’m fine,” Seungmin tells him with a breathy laugh. He takes off his glasses. “Get to sleep.”

Hyunjin rests his hand on Seungmin’s face. “You’re so cute, Minnie. I don’t know who could resist you.”

You can, Seungmin thinks, but he doesn’t say it aloud. “Goodnight, Hyunjin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was feeling soft so fluff happened i dont know how to write fluf i can only write angst send help


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the chapter is a little short this time  
> but anyway here have some awkward domestic fluff

Seungmin opens his eyes to the sight of a very blurry Hyunjin shaking him awake.

“Minnie!” 

Seungmin puts on his glasses for the sole sake of seeing the radiant grin on Hyunjin’s face. “Good morning, Hyunjin,” he says.

Hyunjin’s smile widens. “Merry Christmas, Minnie!”

Seungmin blinks. “Christmas? Oh, that’s right. Merry Christmas, Hyunjin.”

Hyunjin pulls him to sit up. “I made pancakes. Box mix, but it’s pretty impossible to mess them up that way. I boiled water too, but I thought I’d let you make your own tea.”

Seungmin rubs the sleep from his eyes. “I could kiss you,” he murmurs.

Hyunjin flushes. 

“Oh, I didn’t mean... actually,” Seungmin clarifies awkwardly. “Do rich people not say that?”

Hyunjin laughs. “I just don’t hear you joke very often.” He stands up. “Come on, Minnie. Get up. I have a gift for you. I also invited Jisung over later. I want to introduce you two. Oh, wait! I have to call Felix. Help yourself to breakfast, Minnie!” He gets up and goes back to his bedroom, dialing Felix. (Naturally Felix is on speed dial, so it doesn’t take long.)

“Hyunjinnie!” Felix says, his face coming on screen. “Merry Christmas! How’s law school?”

“It’s going better than when he last talked,” Hyunjin tells him with a smile. “How are you?”

“Still single,” Felix groans. “I’m lonely, Jin.”

“Aw, Lix. You’ll find someone. Oh, let me introduce you to Seungminnie!” He stands up and goes out to the kitchen, turning the camera around to point at Seungmin. Felix, this is Seungmin. Seungmin this is Felix.”

“Oh!” Felix says. “You’re Hyunjin’s supper smart, handsome friend. His words, not mine. I thought he made you up.”

Seungmin chuckles. “I’m real.”

“Well, would you tell Hyunjinnie to move on from Chan and find someone better? Seriously.”

“That’s enough, Felix.” Hyunjin says. “I have to go. Merry Christmas!”

“Hyunjin don’t hang up on me—!”

Hyunjin tucks his phone away. “Sorry about that. He’s a little eccentric sometimes.”

Seungmin holds out a package. “For you,” he says. “It’s not much, but it made me think of you.”

Hyunjin carefully unwraps the gift to find a small box containing a pair of gold earrings. He picks one up with delicate fingers to see that it’s shaped like a gavel.

“I just thought—“ Seungmin starts again nervously.

“Minnie, they’re beautiful,” Hyunjin says, wrapping his arms around Seungmin’s neck. He pulls back only to hand Seungmin his own gift. “I didn’t know what to get you, Minnie. I wanted to get you concert tickets for that band you like, but then I thought, when are you going to have time to go to a concert? So then I thought I’d get you tea or something, but that’s such a boring gift. So I—“

“Hyunjin, calm down. You really didn’t need to get me anything.” He takes the package, which yields a blazer colored periwinkle with dark accents.

“You look good in that color,” Hyunjin offers lamely.

“Hyunjin,” Seungmin says. “How expensive was this?”

Hyunjin shrugs. “Don’t worry about it. You need some more nice clothes.”

Hyunjin goes to see Jisung the day after Christmas, since the salon is closed on holidays. “Jisung!” he says, throwing himself at his friend.

Seungmin stands back awkwardly.

“I got you something,” Hyunjin says, handing Jisung a gift bag.

Jisung pulls out a cap with a cartoon squirrel character on it. “I love it.” He eyes Seungmin. “Is this the guy you like? I can see why, he’s cute—”

Hyunjin shakes his head. “No, that’s just Seungminnie. He’s my friend. The guy I like is an asshole. Seungminnie is nice.”

“Then why do you like him? Date this guy istead.”

Hyunjin laughs. “Seungminnie doesn’t like me like that. Besides, he already likes somebody, even if he won’t tell me who it is.”

Seungmin flushes, ignoring Jisung’s smirk.

...

“Mens rea.”

“The intention to commit a crime.”

“What’s the difference between first and second degree murder?”

“Second degree murder is an intended murder with no premeditation. First degree murder is a premeditated homicide.”

Seungmin lowers the flash cards. “Are you cheating?”

“No, Minnie. I would never. I worked really hard so I could impress you! So? Are you impressed?”

Seungmin smiles at him. “Very. Shall we have a coffee and tea break?”

“Come on, Minnie. It’s new year’s eve. We should have champagne.”

“And where are you going to get champagne? We’re both underage.”

“There’s a bottle in the fridge,” Hyunjin tells him.

Seungmin knows that he shouldn’t even be surprised anymore. “Later. It’s two in the afternoon.”

“It’s  new years , Minnie,” Hyunjin whines again. “You can’t say no to me.”

“Yes, I can,” Seungmin says. “ No .”

Seungmin did not expect Hyunjin to be a lightweight. He gives off too many teenage-party-animal vibes for that. But there he is, sprawled on the couch in all his drunken glory after three flutes of champagne.

“Hyunjin,” Seungmin says when Hyunjin asks for another glass. “Hyunjin, you’re drunk.”

“No, I’m not,” Hyunjin slurs. 

“Yes, you are.”

Hyunjin pouts. “What time is it?”

“Almost midnight. Five more minutes.”

“Minnie, come here.”

Seungmin looks at him suspiciously. “Why?”

Hyunjin smiles and taps his lips with a finger. “Kiss me.”

Seungmin stares at him. “No.”

“What? Why not?”

“Because you don’t like me, Hyunjin.”

“But it’s good luck, Minnie. For a prosperous new year.”

“I said no, Hyunjin.”

“You think I’m ugly?”

“No.”

“You think I’m not good enough?”

“That’s not—!”

“Is it because I’m not  him ?”

“Who?” Seungmin asks, confused. 

“The guy you like. I can’t compare to him?”

“Hyunjin, go to bed.”

Hyunjin looks sad. “Minnie, I think this is the most I’ve ever wanted something.”

For a second, Seungmin wonders if he’s still talking about the kiss. “What is?” he asks gently.

“I want to be a lawyer, Seungmin. I don’t care about winning back Channie-hyung or whatever. I just want him to see that he was wrong about me. I want to help people. I want to stop being selfish. I want to stay with you forever. Well, I hope you find someone you love and stay with them but I... Minnie, I’m tired.”

Seungmin smiles at him. “Then go to bed. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He pauses. “Jinnie.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like this fic is less angsty than i first anticipated  
> anyway

Seungmin leaves Hyunjin’s apartment the week before classes restart. 

“You can stay,” Hyunjin offers hesitantly. “I mean, If you wanted, we could get another bed.”

Seungmin smiles. “Thank you for the generous offer, but I already have a dorm room, and I doubt I can afford even half your rent.”

Hyunjin looks a little put out at his response. “I’ll miss you. Kkami will miss you too.”

Seungmin rolls his eyes. “You’re being so dramatic. We’ll still see each other.”

“What will I do with all this tea?” 

Seungmin laughs. “Don’t think you’re off the hook from our study sessions now, Hwang Hyunjin. Oh, by the way, I have to cover an extra shift at work, so I’ll be busy all of next week. I know Professor Kim is going to give you a test to assess what you’ve retained from last semester, so don’t forget to study. No Gossip Girl until you’ve gone through your flash cars at least twice.”

Hyunjin salutes him. “Understood, Sir.”

Seungmin’s face softens and he leans in to give Hyunjin a hug. “Take care. You’ve got this.”

Hyunjin pats his back and smiles. He hands Seungmin a box of tea. “Take this with you. I have too much as it is. Oh, and it’s snowing outside. Let me lend you an an extra coat. I don’t think I have anything waterproof— fashion won’t allow it— but... Why are you laughing at me?”

Seungmin chuckles, shaking his head.

“Minnie!” Hyunjin whines. “You’re being mean.”

Seungmin pats his shoulder. “See you soon.”

“Seungmin!”

Seungmin just smiles. “Give Chan a kiss for me.” And then he’s gone.

Hyunjin flops back onto his couch, Kkami curled at his side. “Stupid Seungminnie,” he mumbles.

Kkami nuzzles him.

“He always laughs at me,” Hyunjin tells Kkami, as if his dog is his therapist now. “He’s always so nice, but I wonder if he secretly thinks I’m stupid, like everyone else, and he just has enough decency to not say it to my face.” He sighs. “Kkami, do you think Channie-hyung will acknowledge me if I do well on the first test of the semester?”

Kkami barks.

Hyunjin sticks his bottom lip out. “I wish I had your confidence.”

“I don’t believe the defendants actions were  stalking ,” Chan argues, looking at Professor Kim. “Since he was the father of the child, he should have the right to ask for visitation, as, without him, the child could never have been conceived. According to Swinney v. Neubert, Swinney, who was also a private sperm donor, was allowed visitation rights so long as he met the conditions of the parents. Why should this be different?”

Hyunjin raises his hand.

Chan looks shocked.

Professor Kim looks pleasantly surprised. “Mr. Hwang, you have something to contribute?”

Hyunjin keeps his eyes on Chan. “Yes, actually. Swinney was a one-time sperm donor, whereas the defendant in this case had countless sexual encounters, and unless he kept a record of every sperm emission, his sudden interest in this child should not amount to any parental claim. Furthermore, if we consider, by Channie-hyung’s— I mean Chan’s standards, that every sperm constitutes a child, then masturbatory activities where the sperm is not seeking an egg could be classified as abandonment.”

Chan gapes at him. Hyunjin thinks he sees a flash of approval in Professor Kim’s eyes.

Chaeryoung smiles from next to him. “Nice,” she says. “Someone needed to keep his ego in check.”

Hyunjin smiles back, and sees Seungmin flash him a grin from his seat in the TA’s corner. He feels himself flush with pride. Seungmin is proud of him. Seungmin’s teaching didn’t go to waste. He vaguely wonders to himself when Seungmin’s opinion became so important to him. 

Seungmin goes to him after class, patting his shoulder. “You’re improving,” he says with a smile.

“Ah,” Professor Kim says from behind them. “Kim Seungmin and his little disciple. A word?”

Hyunjin bites his lip nervously. “Yes, Professor?”

Professor Kim actually smiles. “Good work today, Mr. Hwang. I assume you’re applying for my internship?”

Hyunjin fidgets. “Well, I—“

“Of course he is,” Seungmin answers for him.

Professor Kim smiles and walks away.

“Minnie,” Hyunjin hisses. “I’m not qualified for an internship!”

“You’re just as qualified as everyone else,” Seungmin promises him. He waves. “Later.”

Hyunjin goes to Jisung after school to recount his triumph. And also to get a haircut since it’s been a month and he almost has a full on mullet now.

“I honestly think it was the first time I opened my mouth in that class and people didn’t laugh at me,” Hyunjin says. “I think Seungminnie was proud.”

Jisung rolls his eyes. “I know you don’t believe me, but I’m 80% sure that guy has a crush on you.”

“Seungmin? No way.” He turns to look at Jisung, but is met with a nasty glare.

“If you keep moving around, your bangs will be hideous. Look straight ahead. But, whatever is going on between you and Mr. Handsome Bookworm, I’m proud of you too, even if I hate you as a client because you KEEP MOVING. Goddamnit, Hyunjin.”

Hyunjin laughs. “You’re the best, Jisungie.”

Jisung purses his lips. “I know.”

Hyunjin proceeds to sulk for the rest of his Seungmin-free week. He studies. He cuddles with Kkami. He drinks far too much coffee. He calls Felix.

“Lix, I’m so bored,” he whines. “When I study with Seungmin, it’s bearable, but when I study alone, it feels like hell.”

“I mean, sure it’s bad now, but it will pay off, won’t it? Speaking of, how’s Chan?”

“Channie-hyung? He’s fine, I think. Maybe sulking because I countered his arguement in class. No, he’s probably not sulking, He’s probably making out with Changbin somewhere.What does he even see in that guy?”

“How would I know? I’ve never met him. Is he cute?”

“He has a bowl cut.”

“So does Seungmin, and you think he’s cute.”

“Seungmin’s isn’t like this, Lix.”

“Send me a picture then.”

“You think I keep pictures of my arch enemy?”

“How should I know? You never talk to me anymore! I’ve been replaced by ‘Seungminnie’!”

“Felix, you know that’s not true. It’s just that you’re across the country. Phone calls aren’t the same. You don’t know how much I wish I could go to the mall with you and watch stupid romcoms and eat your terrible cooking. But I can’t, Lix.”

“I understand,” Felix says. “I’ll come visit you sometime, but not during whatever snowstorm you’re having right now.”

“Aw, Lix, I’ll never see you again if just a little snow is all it takes to keep you away.”

Felix is silent for a couple seconds. “Love you, Jinnie. I hope you’re happy.”

Seungmin is restocking the shelves of the convenience store where he works and listening to an audio lecture when he hears someone say his name.

“Seungmin?”

He turns around.

Jisung gives him a bright smile. “Ah, it is you. I was wondering what I’d do if it wasn’t.”

“Hi,” Seungmin says. “Uh, welcome to the store.”

Jisung slings an arm over his shoulders. “No need for formality with me. A friend of Hyunjin’s is a friend of mine.”

Seungmin laughs nervously. “Thank you. What brings you here today?”

“I need lunch. I was just going to get instant ramen or something and eat it back at the salon, but, since you’re here, I have a favor to ask.”

“Yeah?” Seungmin says, surprised. What kind of favor would Jisung want from him?

“Please call Hyunjin and tell him to stop moping.”

“Moping?” Seungmin asks. “Why? I graded his test, he did really well—“

“He’s lonely,” Jisung says. “You’re all he talks about anymore.” He laughs. “He even tried to set me up with you. Said we both complained about being single. I honestly don’t know how he could suggest that when you clearly like him, but—“

Seungmin chokes on nothing. “Who said I like him?”

Jisung shrugs. “I said that. Am I wrong.”

Seungmin lets out a shaky laugh. “No, we’re just friends. I mean, he’s great, but not romantically.” He cringes internally at the lie.

Jisung shrugs, plucking a cup of instant ramen off one of the shelves, letting Seungmin ring him up. “See you later then?”

“Later,” Seungmin echoes.

Hyunjin picks up the phone on the first ring. “Minnie, you called!”

“You tried to set me up with  Jisung ?” Seungmin says. “Hyunjin, I’m not desperate.”

Hyunjin laughs. “I just mentioned it in passing. What’s wrong with Jisung? He’s cute and funny and nice. I kind of thought you liked him. You were looking flushed when we went to the salon together.”

“My ears were red because it was  cold !” He sighs. “I can’t believe you.”

“I’m sorry,” Hyunjin offers in a small voice. “I wasn’t trying to offend you.” He pauses. “I thought—” His voice breaks.

Seungmin nearly drops the phone. “Shit, Hyunjin, are you crying?”

“Of course I’m crying; You’re yelling at me!”

“Listen, I didn’t... I’m not upset, I’m just vaguely insulted by the fact that you think I’m so pathetic—“

“You sound upset, Seungminnie,” Hyunjin says. “Do you want to come over for tea?”

Seungmin sighs. “No, I don’t have time for that. I—“

“Seungmin,” Hyunjin says, cutting him off. “I just wanted to see you happy.” 

“Happy,” Seungmin echoes. “I’m happy now.”

“No, you’re not,” Hyunjin says. “You think I can’t tell? You think I don’t know you? Whenever I talk about Channie-hyung, your eyes look sad. I thought that maybe you would be happy if you found someone to love, but you never try to meet new people, so I... I’m sorry, Minnie.”

“I’m sorry too,” Seungmin says, his voice softening. “But thank you.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello im back :)

Hyunjin is sitting at his computer, writing a paper when the door to his apartment swings open. He could have sworn he locked it.

“Who’s there?”

“Give me all your money.”

Hyunjin turns around with a smile. “Seungminnie. You could have knocked.”

Seungmin shrugs, his smile mischievous. “I wanted to check if you were studying. Although, you should really think of a more creative place to hide your spare key. Under the welcome mat? Really?” He looks over at Hyunjin’s computer screen. “What are you working on?”

“Homework,” Hyunjin replies.

“They grow up so fast,” Seungmin comments.

Hyunjin looks at him silently for a while. “You’re not still mad about the Jisung thing?”

“Nah. Can I make some tea?”

“Go ahead,” Hyunjin tells him. “Any reason you came over then?”

Seungmin bites his lip. “Well, Professor Kim made me his co-counsel for the trial he’s working on.”

Hyunjin gasps. “Minnie, that’s amazing! I know he didn’t think you were a failure!”

Seungmin looks sheepish. “He said he’ll be posting his internship early. I don’t know who he chose, but Hyunjin, listen to me.”

“I’m listening, Minnie.”

“I need you to promise me something,” Seungmin says, taking Hyunjin’s hand. “Even if you don’t get one of the internship spots, you have to promise me that you won’t just give up.”

“You think I’m a quitter?” Hyunjin asks. 

“I think you care too much about what Chan thinks,” Seungmin says truthfully. “I believe in you.”

Hyunjin covers his face. “You’re to sweet, Minnie. You’re making me blush.”

Seungmin wants to pull Hyunjin’s hands away and kiss him and say, ‘I’m proud of you. I love you. I love you more than Chan ever will. He doesn’t deserve your affection.’ Instead of doing that, he makes his tea. “So, do you promise?”

Hyunjin laughs. “I promise, Minnie.”

“Also,” Seungmin adds. “About the Jisung thing...”

“Minnie, I—“

“I talked to him, and we decided to give it a try. I mean, you were right that he’s a good person, so we both decided that it wouldn’t hurt, and it doesn’t have to be awkward if it doesn’t work.”

Hyunjin smiles, but he wonders why this doesn’t make him feel happy. Maybe it’s lingering guilt from trying to force them together. “I’m glad. I hope it works out.” Why does that feel like a lie?

“I mean, your first relationship isn’t supposed to last,” Seungmin says.

“First?” Hyunjin wonders. “Seungminnie, you’ve never dated anyone?”

“You knew that, Hyunjin. I told you.”

“You said no one loved you. That’s different.”

“How?”

“Wait, so you’re still...” He hold up a ‘v’ with his fingers.

Seungmin flushes. “I’ve never kissed anyone, Hyunjin. I thought I might as well try with someone who I know isn’t an asshole.”

Hyunjin takes a step closer. “Well, what if it was me?”

Seungmin looks pained.

Hyunjin quickly clarifies, “I just thought that if you were fine with Jisung, you wouldn’t mind if it was me.” He gulps. “You really do like Jisung, then?”

Seungmin sighs. “It’s not that I like Jisung more than you, but you’re in love with someone else, Hyunjin. I don’t want to be your substitute for Chan.”

“Minnie, that’s not what I meant.”

Seungmin waves him off, forcing a smile back to his lips. “Let’s just forget this happened.”

“Okay,” Hyunjin murmurs. “I’m sorry.”

“ Forget this happened ,” Seungmin repeats with emphasis. He holds out his hand. “I’ll quiz you on your flash cards.”

Hyunjin smiles. “You’re the best, Minnie.”

...

“The internships are being posted today!” Hyunjin overhears someone saying. He gulps. Things have been awkward between him and Seungmin since that day. Half of him wants the internship as a chance to prove himself, and hopefully an excuse to hang out with Chan, and half of him hopes he’s rejected just to save himself the humiliation of having to face Seungmin after having essentially asked to kiss him and being faced with rejection.

Seungmin however, doesn’t seem to think the same way, because he finds Hyunjin before the class even starts. “It didn’t work out with Jisung,” Seungmin says out of nowhere. He shoves his hands in his pockets, seeming flustered. “I already like someone else, and it doesn’t feel right.”

“Oh,” Hyunjin says. “Shit, I guess I never even asked if you’re gay. That would be horrible, if you’re straight, and I—“

“I’ve told you it’s alright,” Seungmin assures him. “I’m... not straight.”

“Do you want to come over for tea after class?” Hyunjin asks. “Or, I’m not a great cook, but I can make ramyeon or something.”

Seungmin smiles. He looks happier than Hyunjin has seen him in a while. “That sounds nice,” he says.

Before Hyunjin can say anything in response, Professor Kim comes into the classroom.

“I have a case defending famous dance instructor and social media influencer Lee Minho. I need help from the best ant the brightest.” He brandishes the paper in his hand. “Congratulations to those who have been chosen. The rest of you should work harder.” He looks around at the lecture hall full of students. “Seungmin! Come to my office, I have something to discuss with you regarding your position as my co-counsel. If you prove yourself here, I can see the title of ‘associate’ in your future.”

Seungmin flushes with pride. “Yes, sir!” He looks at Hyunjin and smiles before following Professor Kim out of the room.

Professor Kim’s eyes narrow when he reaches the doorway. “Monday, nine AM, sharp. Don’t be late. I expect everyone to dress appropriately.”

“Chan-hyung,” Hyunjin hears Changbin’s voice say. “We got the internship! It’s just like we planned.” 

Chan runs to Changbin, picking him up and spinning him around. “Oh, baby, that’s great!” He stops, setting Changbin down gently. “Actually, baby, I have something to ask you.” He takes Changbin’s hands, dropping to his knee. The whole class stops to stare. “Will you marry me?”

Hyunjin gasps. This isn’t happening. It can’t be. 

“Yes,” Changbin says, but his voice sounds as monotonous as ever. 

Hyunjin feels his tears welling up. He’s not sure how long he stands there, crying pathetically before he feels a hand on his shoulder. 

“Hyunjin.”

Hyunjin turns around, but all he van do is cry into Seungmin’s shoulder. “What happened?”

Hyunjin swallows. “Channie-hyung proposed to Changbin,” he gets out. “Even now, I’m still not good enough. I’ll never be good enough.”

Seungmin strokes his hair. “I have something you need to see,” he says gently. 

“What?” Hyunjin snaps. 

Seungmin steps back, then points to the paper pinned to the bulletin board. The one with the list. 

Seo Changbin 

Bang Chan

Yang Jeongin 

Hwang Hyunjin

Seungmin uses a thumb to wipe Hyunjin’s tears. “I’m proud of you. You should be proud of yourself too. Hyunjin, you’re amazing. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. You deserve the fucking best.” He steps back. “I look forward to working with you.”

Hyunjin sniffs, and starts crying all over again. 

“Here, I’ll treat you to dinner,” Seungmin offers. 

Hyunjin shakes his head. “You don’t need to.” He wipes his face and smiles brightly. “I’m really happy, Minnie. This is the most accomplished I’ve ever felt.” He pulls Seungmin back into a hug. “Thank you, Minnie. Thank you so much.”

Seungmin smiles, relieved. “You say that, but you turned down my offer for dinner.”

“No I didn’t,” Hyunjin says. “You’re taking me out to dinner.” His voice is firm. “I only said that you don’t need to pay for it. You helped me so much, I need to thank you properly.”

Hyunjin only realizes once he’s sitting across from Seungmin at the restaurant, that the last time he went out to dinner was on his disastrous date with Chan. He doesn’t tell that to Seungmin though. That would just make him seem pathetic. 

“So,” Seungmin says. “You’re working on a real trial. Are you ready?”

“I don’t know,” Hyunjin admits. “But that Lee Minho guy... he looks familiar.”

“He should, he’s famous,” Seungmin says, sipping his water. 

“Oh, of course his workouts and choreography routines are legendary, but I know I’ve seen him somewhere else.”

Seungmin just shrugs. “Maybe you’ll remember when you meet him tomorrow. You read the case, right.”

“Detained on suspicion of his roommate’s murder,” Hyunjin recalls. “But there were no fingerprints on the murder weapon, or anything linking him to the murder other than that he won’t give an alibi.”

Seungmin takes a bit of his bread. “I’m impressed. You really did read it.”

Hyunjin pouts. “You have so little faith in me.”

“Yeah, I suppose I should have more, huh?” Seungmin says, but he doesn’t seem to be paying much attention, looking off into the distance. “Sorry about Chan.”

Hyunjin actually smiles. “Who cares? Maybe he’ll change his mind, but he’ll see that I have more important things to do than wasting time begging for his attention. I don’t have time to cry over him.”

“So... you don’t like him anymore?” Seungmin ventures.

“Oh no, I’d marry him in a heartbeat if he asked.”

“I see,” Seungmin says, ignoring the sinking feeling in his stomach. “Well, good luck, but focus on the case for now.”

“Yeah,” Hyunjin says, his face falling. “But if you were Channie-hyung, would you choose me or Changbin?”

Seungmin suddenly becomes very interested in his nail beds. “Changbin is too intimidating for me, but I’ve talked to you more, so it wouldn’t really be a fair decision.”

Hyunjin purses his lips. “So what happened with Jisung anyway?”

Seungmin flushes. “We went for coffee. I told him that I liked someone else, and then I complained about how my... my crush is really oblivious.”

“You told Jisung and not me?” Hyunjin says, looking mildly offended. “I still don’t know who it is.”

“Ah, well, he figured it out on his own, and I just confirmed it.”

They don’t mention love for the rest of the night, and Seungmin walks Hyunjin back to his apartment.

“See you monday,” Seungmin says simply.

“Not before that?” Hyunjin asks. 

Seungmin grimaces. “I have a lot of work to do.”

Hyunjin frowns. “Okay. Bye, Minnie. See you Monday.”

Seungmin gives him a smile that makes Hyunjin’s heart do an odd sort of flip. “Bye, Jinnie.”

Hyunjin feels his ears turn red at the nickname. “Uh, bye. Um, yeah. See you Monday.”

Seungmin smiles, looking amused. “You already said that.”

“Oh, did I? Um I, uh, bye!” He shuts the door to his apartment in Seungmin’s face, feeling the most flustered he’s ever been. He puts his hands on his burning cheeks. “What’s wrong with me?” he mutters.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry some of the dialogue in this is straight up taken from the lb musical but i tried to keep it interesting

“We’re going to the jail,” Professor Kim announces to the team of interns.

“Just visiting, right?” Hyunjin asks nervously. 

“Yes, Mr. Hwang. Visiting our client, Lee Minho. You see, he apparently seems to have trouble trusting me, and refuses to give an alibi. As there is a significant amount of evidence against him... we need that alibi. Seungmin, you’re in charge. Let’s see what you’ve learned.”

“Yes, sir.”

They take two cars to the jail. Professor Kim, Chan and Changbin in one, and Hyunjin, Seungmin, and Jeongin in the other. They reconvene outside the jail, and Changbin scoffs at Hyunjin’s boring navy colored blazer and white shirt.

“Where’d your fashion sense go, twink?”

“Don’t argue,” Professor Kim says before Hyunjin can retort. “We have business to attend to. Lee Minho will be here soon.”

“Actually, Professor,” Hyunjin says. “Before I came here, I was—“

“Not now, Mr. Hwang. He’s here.” He points to the doorway leading into the courtyard that they are currently sitting in.

“Ah, Mr. Kim,” says Lee Minho. “If you’re back about the plea deal—“

“Seungmin,” Professor Kim says. “Take care of this.”

Seungmin steps forward with a pleasant smile. “Hello, Mr. Lee Minho. I’m Kim Seungmin, your co-counsel. Not related to my professor, the last name is complete coincidence— the four interns with me are the cream of the crop at Harvard law. We’d like to discuss your case and go over some choices. We just want to free you as soon as possible so you can bring your message back to your fans.”

Minho’s frown turns into a subtle smile. “Good. That’s all I want.” He takes a seat across from Seungmin. “This ought to be easy then.”

Seungmin nods. “I only ask for your cooperation. I’ve been briefed on your meeting with my professor, and there is a significant amount of evidence against you... so, in order to free you, the jury will need to have an alibi.”

Minho frowns, sucking his lip between his teeth. “I can’t tell it.”

Even though Seungmin was told this would happen, the answer still surprises him. “Even though it could save you?” he counters.

“Yes,” Minho says, folding his hands in his lap. “If you put me on the stand, I’ll be forced to lie, and no one wants that.”

“Well,” Chan cuts in. “If you won’t give up the alibi, you should accept a plea bargain.”

Minho stares at him as if Chan just said that unicorns are real. “I won’t admit to something that I didn’t do.”

Chan tenses. “With a plea bargain, you’d get out in a couple of years. Four, at most. Doesn’t that sound reasonable?”

Minho looks really angry now. “No, it doesn’t sound reasonable for me to serve time for my roommate’s murderer.”

“Well,” says Jeongin hesitantly. It’s the first time Hyunjin has ever heard him speak. “There aren’t really a lot of options.”

Minho stands up. “You know what? I need a legal team that knows I’m innocent. Get out of here, all of you.”

“Minnie,” Hyunjin whispers. “I have an idea. Can I talk to him alone?”

Seungmin sighs. “Hyunjin, I don’t think he’s a criminal, but it’s still dangerous to leave you by yourself in a jail.”

“Trust me, Minnie.”

“Alright,” Seungmin agrees. To everyone, he says, “Let’s have a brief meeting elsewhere.”

They start to follow him, but Jeongin asks. “Isn’t Hyunjin-hyung coming?”

“I’ll catch up with you,” Hyunjin says with a smile.

Minho looks at Hyunjin skeptically once they’re alone. “What do you want?” He looks on the verge of tears.

“Well,” Hyunjin starts softly. “Incidentally, I’m a big fan of yours. You were the former president of the Delta Nu fraternity. You started the Danceracha Studio in Las Vegas. I used to take your classes!”

Minho’s face brightens. “Really?”

Hyunjin nods, offering his hand to shake. “I’m Hwang Hyunjin.”

Minho smiles genuinely. “Thank goodness there’s someone on this legal team who understands me.”

“I believe you, hyung,” Hyunjin says. “Can I call you ‘hyung’? Anyway, I will fight with everything I have to clear your good name. You need to get back out there inspiring people like you inspired me.” He sighs. “But that involves an alibi.”

Minho takes a step back. “I really can’t.”

“Why not?”

“You don’t understand, Hyunjin.”

“Everyone has their secrets,” Hyunjin promises him. “I denied using skin lightening cream forever.”

Minho gapes at him. “This is far beyond... Hyunjin. My secret, if it gets out I’ll be disgraced, and I’ll loose my fitness empire that I’ve worked so hard for. That means everything to me.” He sits back down, looking Hyunjin in the eyes. “If I tell you, you have to swear not to tell anyone else.”

Hyunjin nods solemnly. “Cross my heart, hope to die, eat a thousand needles if I lie.”

Minho links their pinkies. “Alright, here it is. The day my roommate was murdered, I wasn’t in the apartment because...”

“Because?” Hyunjin prompts.

“I had...” he mumbles something incoherent.

“What, hyung? I can’t hear—”

“A liposuction!” Minho says, looking distraught. “Minimally invasive, outpatient lipo... I was supposed to appear on a TV program and I just thought... well it doesn’t matter now.”

The guard comes outside to take Minho back inside.

“You can’t tell anyone, Hyunjin” Minho reminds him. “You swore! My followers are depending on me.”

Hyunjin nods. “Your secret is safe with me, hyung.” He makes his way out to where the rest of the team is waiting expectantly.

“So?” Seungmin says. “Any luck?”

“I got the alibi,” Hyunjin tells them, straightening his jacket.

“You’re kidding,” Chan grumbles.

“What is it?” Professor Kim asks him.

Hyunjin purses his lips. “I can’t tell you.”

“Why not?”

“Because I promised Minho-hyung I wouldn’t tell anyone,” Hyunjin says. “But don’t worry. It really wasn’t hyung?”

“‘Hyung’?” Seungmin asks, mostly to himself.

The rest of them just stare at Hyunjin in angry, stunned silence.

“If you think about it,” Hyunjin starts nervously. “Minho-hyung makes a living from exercise, exercise gives you endorphins, and endorphins make you happy.” He plasters on his best winning smile. “Happy people aren’t murderers.”

“Seungmin!” Professor Kim barks, looking angrier than usual. “A word, please.”

Hyunjin watches Seungmin follow Professor Kim around the corner, and no sooner are they out of sight when Chan and Changbin converge on him like a pair of angry vultures coming to feast on a dead body. 

“Are you serious?” Changbin says with a harsh glare. “If you don’t give up the alibi, we’re going to lose this case.”

Hyunjin wills himself to relax and stand his ground. “Well, then I guess we’re not very good lawyers now, are we?”

Changbin screams in frustration. “You useless fucking twink!”

“Princess,” Chan cuts in. “Hyunjin,” he corrects himself hastily upon a downright murderous look from Changbin. Chan clears his throat. “Professor Kim wants that alibi. He needs to win this case. If you just give it to him, you’re looking at a guaranteed law career.”

“I promised Minho-hyung,” Hyunjin repeats. “I gave him my word.”

“Who cares?” Chan practically yells. 

“‘Who cares?’” Hyunjin echoes in disbelief. “ I  care. Minho-hyung cares. “I’m not just going to—“

“Oh, just shut up,” Chan says with a sneer.

Jeongin looks away, clearly not wanting to get involved.

Hyunjin glares at Chan. “Just because I have human decency.”

“I said, ‘shut up’,” Chan snaps.

“Seungmin,” says Professor Kim.

Seungmin winces at how condescending he sounds. “Yes, sir?”

“I gave you simple instructions: to lead this team, and to get me the alibi. So far, you have done neither of those things.” He pats Seungmin’s shoulder. “Do better.” He walks back over to the rest of the team. “Let’s go. The field trip is over. We need to get back to work. Chan, Changbin, Jeongin, we’re going back to my office. Seungmin, I’ll leave you to talk some sense into our resident beauty guru. Take the rest of the day off. I can’t deal with either of you right now. Come back when you look and act like lawyers.”

Changbin snickers.

Seungmin looks more angry than Hyunjin has ever seen him, watching the rest of the group walk away.

Hyunjin feels vaguely intimidated. He’s never seen Seungmin like this before. “Minnie, I’m sorry—“ he tries.

“I don’t need you to be sorry,” Seungmin snaps at him. “I need you to tell me the alibi!”

Hyunjin bites his lip. “You know I can’t do that. I gave Minho-hyung my word. Come on Minnie. Having an alibi isn’t the only way to free hyung.”

Seungmin glares. “It would help a whole fucking lot.”

Hyunjin takes his hands. “Just hear me out. We can do this the right way, without turning our backs on Minho-hyung.”

Seungmin pulls his hands away. “I’m not turning my back on him, I’m trying to free him!”

“But you’re not,” Hyunjin says sadly. “All you care about is impressing Professor Kim.”

Seungmin hesitates for a fraction of a second. “Well, he is my boss. This case is determining my whole career, Hyunjin. You don’t understand.”

“I do understand,” Hyunjin tells him. “And I want you to succeed too.”

“Then—“

“But I won’t let you do it by jeopardizing our client’s trust and our humanity?”

Seungmin frowns. “Well, when you say it like that... I guess you’re right.”

“Of course I’m right, you butthead.”

Seungmin’s expression turns from anger to bewilderment. “No one has called me ‘butthead’ since the fifth grade.”

“Not to your face,” Hyunjin snickers. “I’m too pure for real cursing.”

“You’re not pure, Hyunjin. Half the school thinks you’re a whore. I only know better because I’m the only person you ever have over at your apartment.”

“They think I’m a whore?” Hyunjin asks.

“People stop me in the hallway to ask if you’re single. And to ask if we’re... doing it.”

“You know what, I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Seungmin laughs, the smile returning to his face. “Why do you always have to be right?”

Hyunjin shrugs, grinning. “I just am.” He pauses. “But Minnie, if you want another suggestion...”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated :)  
> also i apologize for spelling and grammar errors im not good at english


End file.
